Damn World
by TaszAkuryou
Summary: Heyz Well let me see this was my second story ... so I wrote it about three years ago :S hopefully ff.net leaves me alone now :( ... hehehehehe well hope ya peeps like it, it has angst, beaten, sex and all. KaixRay, BB yaoi. Tasz
1. Chapter one

Haiya Mortals!!! This is a fic with sex, beating and as they always say to me dirty talk so if you don't like it stop here and turn back. I like Kai/Ray fics so most of mine will be like that andduh people my language is not English so there might be some dumb mistakes in the fic.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own this FUCKING bey blade and the characters only Rick is alllllll mine!!!  
  
Tasz: Hai guys! Long time no see!  
  
Kai: Umm whatever what do you want anyway  
  
Tasz: well hello to you to  
  
Ray: Hai Tasz, how have you been all this time?  
  
Tasz: Fine I've been writing stories  
  
Tyson: REALLY!?  
  
Max: How COOL!  
  
Tyson: Pleazee pretty pleazze tell us one!!!????  
  
Tasz: Well sure here it goes! Hope you all like it!!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
You Lose  
  
Kai lent against the wall, arms crossed and his face was showing discomfort. He could feel his whole body burn from the night before, he was thinking how he could let this happen but was interrupted by Ray.  
  
"Kai, are you ok? You look a little flushed." Ray said from under his dead sexy black hair. Kai looked at Ray and turned around, he could feel Ray was burning up because of the way he was acting. That was the third time this day and Ray had it with him so he grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him backwards. Kai was prepared, grabbed Ray's arm and twisted it, Ray let out a little moan and Kai let go. Kai walked away with more pain then ever, he didn't want to hurt Ray but he was really asking for it.  
  
"Hey Ray, whazzup?' Tyson called to Ray. Ray turned around and went on pretending like nothing had happened, Max and Kenny joined Tyson and Ray and they all walked away. They were on there way to the dinning room to get some dinner but Kai was nowhere to be seen, Ray got a little worried but he didn't show any affection. Kai went back to his and Ray's room to think things over but before he could sit he could hear the door slam. He jumped of the bed and watch the bedroom door with a tense look, the door went open and there he was. A tall young man was standing there with a grim look on his light brown face, you could read the look on Kai's face. The man strolled to Kai and grabbed his hair in a quick move Kai could feel the pain running throw his body but he remained still.  
  
'I got orders from Voltaire, he doesn't want you to sleep in the same room as the raved haired kid, so tell him to leave. You know what will happen if you don't do as tell you to, don't you?! Kai look of fair was gone and replaced with bold expression, he grabbed the others hand that was still holding his blue hair and he pushed him against the wall. The young mans face had a puzzled expression but that soon was gone as well. 'What the hell do you think your doing?'  
  
'I'm sick of your torture, Rick, Your going down this time' Kai said as he punched Rick in his face, Rick walked back with his hands on his face. Kai was proud at the punch but before he could prepare again for another he was slammed in the face as well. Another burning hit followed, in slow-motion he could see Rick's knee come closer but for some odd reason he could not get away. Kai's head flew backwards through the air leaving a blood line, Kai fell on the floor but he was not planning on giving up so easy. 'I'm not with you yet, you FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! He ran to Rick and punched him in his stomach and let his shoe do the rest in Rick's face. Rick was burning with anger and he coughs Kai of guard when he kicked another time with his knee. Kai slammed back into the back of the bed, Kai let out a cry of pain and he could feel the blood flooding. He tried to get back up but he was punched down again with more force then ever, Rick was slamming into Kai with everything he had and then kicked him back against the bed. Kai was lying there like a rag doll, on Rick face was now a big grin with some blood, Rick licked the blood away and walked towards Kai. He was undoing his buttons as he stood still and kicked his shoes away in the corner, Kai couldn't see it all to clear but knew what was going to happen because it had happened before to many times. Rick was half naked in front of Kai as he kneeled down next to him, his hands reached to Kai and pulled him closer. The weakened boy wanted to kick his face and run away but he was paralyzed. Rick forced a rough kiss onto Kai's lips and by pushing his fingers under Kai's throat, he forced Kai to open his mouth. Rick let his tongue go throw Kai's whole mouth and keep pressing the spot under Kai's throat so Kai couldn't bite in his tongue. Rick stopped kissing and threw Kai on the end of the bed, he ripped of Kai's tight shirt, Kai was beginning to get some feeling back and began to struggle. 'Let it Rip, my lovely sextoy' Rick laughed.  
  
Ray was eating his dinner but couldn't get his mind of Kai, Tyson, Max and Kenny where laughing and having the time of their life's. But Max felt that something was wrong with Ray because he was never this quiet, still he decided not to ask anything. Ray was not really eating the only thing he could think about was of why Kai was being so hostile to him and the way that he twisted his arm, that was so not like him. Ray's eyes closed as he walked away from the table, Max watched Ray walk away and looked at Tyson. Tyson left the table as well and ran after Ray.  
  
'Ray what's wrong, why do you walk away like that?' 'I jut don't feel to well, that's all'. 'uhhmm I don't believe you, if your going to look for Kai I would say don't. He wants to be alone, he is not him self lately as you might noticed'. Ray looked at Tyson smiled and returned to the table, hearing something like that from Tyson was special and I mean special.  
  
Kai felt Rick punch him from the back, then Rick started to take of the rest of Kai's clothes and throw him back on the bed. Kai was only wearing boxers but Rick was wearing nothing but his standing up manhood. Kai felt Rick strong hands slight over his back up to his head he could feel Rick's body onto his body. He could feel everything burn but that was nothing compared with what was going to happen, Rick licked over Kai's back as his nails left trails of blood. Kai felt an erected dick and he began to get nervous but before he could finish thinking he felt Rick's hands search for Kai's hips. Then Kai let out a loud cry of pain and sorrow as Rick forced his dick into Kai's bruised spot. Kai felt that Rick was in him again and he lightly began to struggle, Rick keeps getting in harder and harder and Kai felt it burn from the in and outside. Rick let out moans of pleasure as he let his dick get in deeper and deeper, Kai could see little white dots in his sight and he past out. Rick was pushing harder and deeper and then let out a loud moan of pleasure, he left Kai on the bed lifeless as he toke a shower. Rick came out the shower and walked into the room, Kai was still lying on the bed, bleeding. Rick jumped on the bed and licked some blood of Kai's body, his hands were sliding over Kai's body and Rick had a big smile on his face. Rick put Kai clothes into his clothes and changed the sheets he throw Kai back on the bed, then he left the bruised Kai.  
  
Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny went out to the cinema after dinner and because they where having so much fun they forgot about the time and Ray forgot about Kai. Tyson had been telling him that Kai probably on his room watching television or something like that. Ray went back to his room and said goodnight to the other boys and opened the room. He threw the pass on the table and looked around but no Kai there so Ray walked to the bedroom and saw a dark figure on the bed.  
  
'So there you are'. Ray threw his jacket away and searched for the light switch, the light was on and Ray noticed that something was wrong. Ray strolled to Kai and looked at him, Ray had puzzled look when he saw blood. 'KAI!!! Ray jumped on the bed and pulled Kai over, Kai had blood coming from his mouth and had red with blue cheeks. Ray could feel tears running down as he looked at Kai, slowly Kai came to his senses and saw Ray. 'R-Ray is that you?' "Yes it's me but Kai what happened to you??? Kai could feel a teardrop from Ray fall on his face, Kai hands reached for Ray's face as he whipped away another tear. 'Talk to me Kai, tell what happened to you, I can help.' 'No you can't kitty cat and being here is more then enough for me'. Ray laid down his head on Kai's good looking chest and he let his hands stroke Kai's bruised body. Kai was thinking about telling Ray but why would he batter him with his dumb problems, he looked down and closed his eyes. The telephone rang but Ray didn't move a muscle, Kai crawled from under Ray and was reaching for the phone, you could read the pain of Kai's face but keep on trying. He finally got the phone and tried to sound as normal as he could, so he coldly answered the phone. Suddenly Kai's face had an expression with fair and he looked around..............  
  
Tyson: Why am I in it so little, only twice!!?!?!?!? *__*  
  
Max: Well I wasn't in it that much either so stop your complain!!?!? -__-  
  
Tasz: Come on guys, you'll be in it, I promise! Just wait, ok ^___^  
  
Max: Well....... Good enough for me! ^_^  
  
Ray: It was a little sort wasn't it?  
  
Tasz: Yeah. I know but the people have to like it.' Hint hint ^^  
  
Kai: I'm much stronger then that, why am I so weak, this story sucks! *Kai walks out of the room.*  
  
Hope ya liked it ^^ this is one of my first stories I didn't even change the intro :p lol well me go back to bed now :D SEE YA!!!  
  
R&R  
  
~^*TASZ*^~ 


	2. Chapter two

Damn World  
  
Haiya people!!! Thanx for reviewing my story andduh here's another chapter I hope you like as well!!! Then I wanted to say, sorry!! Very sorry!! That it took me sooo long to update the story but I have been very busy sooo SORRY and I will update sooner from now on   
  
'' is talking and is thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bey Blade and the characters yadayada  
  
Tasz: Yes reviewers, you guyzzz!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Wowww that's great how many???  
  
Tasz: Well 4 right now, isn't it great!!!!  
  
Ray, Max and kenny: Yaaa coollll!!!!!!  
  
Tasz: Thanx buttt... where is Tyson and most of all where is KAI??   
  
Ray: Welll..... Tyson is asleep as you can hear when you are not talking and Kai is taking a shower  
  
Tasz: should I wait or not???  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Start!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trust  
  
Suddenly Kai's face had an expression with fair and he looked around but the only thing that he could see was Ray, still sleeping. "What do you want!" 'Ya know what I want Kai, besides you I want kitty cat over there to leave the room for good. Or do you want Voltaire to see does pictures I toke?" 'Alright have it your way, Rick, Ray will be out of here tomorrow'. Kai slammed the phone back on and Ray shock up and looked at Kai with a puzzled look. "What happened, Kai?" 'I'm leaving'. Kai said when he got of the bed and walked out of the room, Ray was left with a faired expression on his face of losing Kai. Ray jumped up, ran to Kai and grabbed his arm, he twisted it the same way Kai did that morning. Kai was surprised this time and so he wasn't prepared, Kai kneeled on his knee and looked back angrily at Ray. Ray could feel the tears burn in his eyes but he tried his best to not to cry. 'What now, why are you leaving us, y-you are our leader?!?!?!? 'I'm leaving you Ray, not the team, it's just that I wanna have separate rooms, that's all'.  
  
Ray let go of Kai's arm and walked back to the bedroom, Kai looked at his koi and looked surprised. / That went pretty well, I think he understands although it did come a little unexpected. / Ray packed his bags and cried while doing that, then he walked out of the room and left a surprised Kai behind. / Man, now look what I have done, he is so easy to upset / 'Ray wait up!' Kai ran out of the room and walked beside Ray who was still crying. 'You must understand cuz I can't tell ya now, pleaz just trust me'. 'Kai, why would you trust me for once, I trust you with my life but not the other way, what are you afraid of?' Kai looked at Ray and he knew that he had a point but he just couldn't tell him, Kai grabbed Ray's bag and walked back to the room. Ray followed Kai and he didn't say a word, Kai lay down Ray's bag and started to unpack.  
  
Ray stood next to Kai and grabbed his arm, then pulling Kai closer and forcing a kiss on Kai's soft lips. Kai's face went red and so did Ray's but Ray didn't care, he wanted that Kai trust him. Ray's arms slide around Kai's neck while Kai's arms went around Ray's waist, Kai let his tongue explore Ray's mouth and Ray just let it all in. Ray really enjoyed when Kai did that but it was his turn, to Kai's surprise Ray started to kiss him roughly. Ray pulled Kai to the bed and Kai pushed Ray on the bed, Ray didn't let go of Kai's strong neck and Kai's hands were not about to leave Ray's waist. Ray could feel Kai's body pressure and heat, so Ray started to harden himself, Kai felt it and so he started as well. Kai forgot all about the phone call that Rick had made, all he was thinking about was Ray and his beautiful body. Kai pushed Ray more up the bed and then he let his hands slide down Ray's body, Ray could feel Kai's hands slide down and his went through Kai's hair. Kai's shirt and pans was removed and so was Ray sweater and pans, leaving to sweating muscular bodies. They had to stop kissing because they needed air but as soon as the air was back in their longs they started kissing again, Ray's hands went from Kai's hair downwards to Kai's boxer. Kai stopped kissing and started to lick his way down, he was leaving little kisses all over Ray's body and Ray threw back his head of pleasure. / Wow Kai is so hot and I can't believe I'm doing this / 'Kai....' Ray moaned as Kai was now down there, Kai was rubbing and sucking as hard as he could and it was rewarded by a loud moan of pure pleasure. Ray was slightly trembling and his head was filled with Kai, Kai was the only think he could think of.  
  
Kai came back up and started to kiss Ray again although it was kinda hard because they were both out of breath. Ray turned around and Kai was licking Ray's back while his hands searched for Ray's hips. Ray prepared for what Kai was about to do and then he let out a little cry, Kai had found his place. Kai pushed himself in there father and harder every time but he still was being, in a way, gentle for Ray's tight behind. Kai started to breath harder and faster and they were both sweating there skins of but then Kai let out a scream of enjoyment. Ray was squeezing the sheets not only of the pain but just hearing Kai scream like that, was so good! Kai was breathing hard as he lay down on Ray back. 'You.. good.. ya know'. 'You're not so bad yourself, Kai'. Kai got a big grin on his face and Ray started to laugh out loud. Kai threw himself next to Ray and looked at his koi with an even bigger smile on his face, Ray looked back at Kai and his sweating body. / God just look at him and that body, how can I resist?! / Ray smiled at Kai and leaned in to kiss him, Kai let his hands slide over Ray's soft skin and he was turned on again. Ray stopped kissing Kai and lay down an his chest, stroking his wet body. 'I could stay like this forever, don't ya, Kai'. 'Well ya but I do wanna eat, tho'. 'Are you making fun of me?!' 'Of course not I wouldn't dare to.....' but Kai was interrupted by the door, Kai and Ray looked at each other with puzzled faces. They both jumped of the bed and looked at the bedroom door, they didn't expect anyone so who could it be. Kai grabbed his boxer and placed it on his tight waist, he walked over to Ray who was putting on his. The door started to move and Kai stood protectively in front of Ray as the door was getting open.......................  
  
Tasz: well..................... What do ya all think?!?!?!?!  
  
Ray: I think it's a little long winded again but still good I guess.   
  
Tasz: Thanx I guess well I hope you people like it cuz I'm still sick and I worked hard on it. I think this sickness is affecting my brain or something cuz I can't really think straight. :P  
  
Kai: What... are we suppose to feel bad for ya now?!  
  
Tasz: No you don't mister nice guy ##  
  
Ray: Well we'll see what the people think andduh.... Ya that's every think out of me.  
  
Max: Well I like it so good job, Taszy!   
  
Kai: Ya slime ball  
  
. But anyways pleaz review people u would be helping me a great deal!!!!!! Pleaz push the button, pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	3. Chapter three

Damn World  
  
Konichiwa ppl!!! Thanx for reviewing and sorry that I didn't update sooner! Bout the questions ...well I dunno anymore .. so many throw off and all different reasons :S but anyways back now and gonna put them on my site too Thanx for ya review !!  
  
Disclaimer: Grrrr I don't own........BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own shit, okay!?!?!??!?! Ohh wait a sec I do?!?!?! I own the asshole RICK!!!  
  
Tasz: Haiya  
  
Ray: Hi, kinda dumb of ya to keep the people waiting  
  
Kai: They're probably gone by now, I'm surprised they even liked it and reviewt?!  
  
Tasz: Ohh fuck it!!! --  
  
Kai: Fuck..what? smirking  
  
Ray: Howbout..................ME!?!?!? =  
  
Tasz and Kai sweat drops ##  
  
Chapter Three Punishment  
  
The door started to move and Kai stood protectively in front of Ray as the door was getting open. A dark figure stepped in, Kai started to tremble and had a faired expression on his face. Ray watched the person and saw Kai's shocked face.  
  
'Who are you?' Ray said to the young man, he started to laugh as he spoke. 'Ohh don't ya know, kitty cat? Didn't Kai tell you? Aww bad boy'.  
  
'Fuck off Rick!' 'Why should I fuck, why don't you and the cat?! Rick responded.  
  
'I thought that he was going out today but as I can see that isn't gonna happen or is it? Maybe I should learn you a lesson, a class for obeying orders (a/n Hey I can use a lesson like that! can I be in Kai's class :P ) that I give and the lesson will start now'. Rick walked towards Kai and quickly knocked him down, Kai fell and his head smacked to the floor. Ray let out a little scream of fair and then went crazy at Rick for hitting Kai. He attacked him but of no use cuz Rick was a lot stronger, Kai got up slowly cuz the hit really weakened him and then he saw Ray fighting Rick.  
  
'You love this kitty don't ya well maybe that is just perfect'. Rick laughed and knocked Ray down and kicked him in his stomach and ribs. Kai got really angry and stormed at Rick and tried to hit him but he was to slow, Rick punched Kai between his ribs and then hit Kai in the face with his knee. Kai fell to the ground, he could feel the blood running out of his mouth and he was dizzy. Rick got out of the room but returned quickly with a robe, Kai looked scared as he saw Rick walking towards him. Then he turned around and kicked Ray a few more times to make sure that he wouldn't get up. He faced Kai again, he let go of one end of the robe and hit Kai with it. Kai fell the stripes that Rick made burn, he closed his eyes tightly as Rick became to hit harder and with less pauses between.  
  
He got out handcuffs and handcuffed Kai on the bed, Kai was very weak and he lay on the bed with his hands tied above his head to the bed. He struggle but it was of no use, Rick tied Kai legs and walked over to the other bed that belonged to Ray. He got rit of the sheets and then turned to Ray, he smirked and walked over to him.  
  
'You want Kai to trust you, you want Kai to tell him his problems and his past. Well let me help you understand his past'. Rick said, Kai was scared and knew what he was gonna do to Ray.  
  
'PLEAZ pleaz leave him alone, take me but pleaz leave him alone I beg of you pleaz!!!  
  
Rick grabbed Ray from the floor and threw him on the bed, another set of handcuffs came out and Ray began to struggle but he was overpowered. 'Pleaz don't!' Ray begged but he did the same to Ray as he did to Kai, his hands were above his head as he was chained to the bed.  
  
'First a little demonstration with the master'. Rick turned to Kai laughing, he stood next to Kai and got on the bed to tie the robe from Kai's legs to the bed as well so Kai could hardly move. Rick got off and looked at the struggling Kai, he walked out off the room to be back in a few seconds with a stick. He turned Kai around even though that was hard, Kai lay on his belly and he could cry but he needed to be strong for Ray. Rick got of his clothes and got on the bed with his stick and the one he just took out of a bag.  
  
'You like fucking don't ya, well let's see if you and Ray like this'. Rick raised his hands and hit Kai on the back with the stick, Kai screamed out in pain and he saw blood flooding out of his mouth.  
  
'Pleaz stop pleaz don't hurt Kai!' Ray begged but Rick just kept on hitting Kai with everything he had, Kai had blood running of his back and he was paralysed. Kai was almost unconscious and Rick decided to take of the robe.  
  
Kai's legs were free now but he couldn't do anything, tears rolled down his face as he could feel Ray looking at him. Ray was crying and silently begging for Rick to stop.  
  
Rick got in position, he placed his hands on Kai's hips and then trusted himself in. Kai screamed and Ray couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't bear to see this anymore, he tightly closed his eyes and he yelled.  
  
Rick went in harder every time, he forced himself in with all his power and Kai was burning from the in and outside. His face was sticky and wet from the tears, he couldn't do a thing and he heard Ray scream. Rick was tired of hearing Ray and hit him with the stick, right in his face and Ray kept quiet. He cried, he closed his eyes tightly and Rick saw it so he trusted in deeper so Kai had to moan in pain so Ray could hear it.  
  
Blood ran down Kai's legs, followed by a sticky white liquid, Rick was moaning and then screamed in pleasure. Rick was breathing fast and he was sweating he looked at Ray who's quickly looked the other way. Ray was broken. / No wonder that Kai didn't want to tell me, this is awful and... poor Kai. I feel so sorry for him and I wanna help him. Pleaz let me help him I really want to! / Ray thoughts were interrupted but Rick who got off Kai's bed and now stood next to that of Ray. Ray looked up and saw Rick standing there, nothing on his body only a bit of sperm and some of Kai's blood on his legs.  
  
'Pleaz...pleaz....leave him alone, take me pleaz just leave him alone. I will do anything for you, you name it and I will do it'. Kai was begging at Rick with tears in his eyes and Ray saw it. / Ohh my god look at Kai, he's a mess and he always stuffed it away and now the tortured him is up. Oww poor Kai, I don't care what he does to me, really I don't care but he has to leave Kai alone, he had more then enough. He's broken, tortured, pained and scared. I love Kai with all my heart and I will do anything to safe him from that damn Rick!!!/ Ray suddenly heard Kai scream and he fell that he was roughly turned.  
  
He saw spots in his vision, he fell dizzy and sick. Rick was now hitting him but not as hard as he did with Kai. He quickly stopped and searched for the right fit for his big, upstanding manhood. There was still blood sticking to it that belonged to Kai.  
  
Ray screamed as he fell Rick enter him, it burned and it hurt like hell. Ray cried, struggled and screamed but none of this worked, Rick kept pushing himself harder and harder. Ray started to harden himself cuz Rick was hitting his g-spot over and over. Rick noticed and stopped, his hands were sliding over Ray's body and then went down.  
  
They cupped around Ray's dick and started to move quickly, Ray's body heat increased and his heartbeat was going fast. He just couldn't stop it, he fell a warm feeling coming up and he looked at Kai with one eye closed. Kai looked faired and he had red, watered eyes.  
  
'Pleaz stop it Rick pleaz'. Ray said with a trembling voice, but his voice wasn't the only trembling thing, Ray's body was slightly trembling and the hot feeling became more. Ray was coming and he knew it but couldn't stop it. Rick's hand went throw Ray's hair and grabbed it tightly while the other hand was moving and Rick's dick was on Ray's g-spot. He turned Ray's head so he was looking at Kai, Kai had his eyes closed and the tears were running out.  
  
Ray started to breathe harder and faster, he moaned not only of pain but of the climax as well. The white liquid was spilled on the white cover of the bed, even though they were both white you could still see it. Ray moaned louder and the liquid was flooding out, but after Ray came Rick didn't stop moving up and down and Ray started to twitch for freedom.  
  
'Like it Ray?' Rick laughed as he saw Ray having trouble, Ray screamed and struggle but Rick just kept moving and Ray was uncontrollable twitching. Then he let go and Ray was more then out of breathe he was gasping for air. He squeaked and tried to look at Rick but he was about to get his pleasure, he forced himself in Ray again and leaving him screaming.  
  
Ray was still not recovered, Rick trusted in and when he al most came Ray passed out. He was breathing hard cuz the air was leaving his longs and not coming back, Ray's heartbeat was of the charts and he was sweating big time. Blood was running down ray's legs because he wasn't used to this kinda rough sex. Rick came in Ray's weak and lifeless body, he stood up and walked out of the room. He got himself cleaned up and he got dressed.  
  
'Ray....Ray...can you hear me? Pleaz answer, my dear kitten pleaz answer me!' Kai cried as he didn't get any response, he sobbed and couldn't get the mental picture of Ray out of his head. He turned to see Ray again and tried again. 'Daijouba?' Ray moaned and turned his head to meet Kai face to face. He cried.  
  
'Gomen, Kai'. Ray sobbed, Kai looked in Ray's beautiful yellow tiger eyes and shock his head.  
  
'Don't be sorry, I should say sorry, I should have told you before and now it's too late. Pleaz forgive me, I just didn't want you to be involve in my dumb problems. Hontou ni Aishiteri, Ray!' Ray got a little smile on his face. 'Aishiteri, Kai'. Ray said as he closed his eyes, the tears burned and then left his eyes in rivers. Ray couldn't stop crying of the pain, the feeling of loss and the sorrow.  
  
Rick came back in the room, he walked over to Kai and took of the handcuffs and then took off those of Ray.  
  
'Let this be a warning, you two fuckbirds'. With those words Rick left the room and the apartment.  
  
Kai crawled of his bed, he needed to be with Ray, Ray helped him on his bed and hugged him tightly. Kai saw the blood, he took a deep breathe and collected all of his energy. He got off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
He took a towel and made it wet, then he stumbled back to Ray and lay next to him cuz the sitting was a little tough. He gently turned Ray around and cleaned him with the tears burning in his eyes.  
  
Tasz; pfff well that was that  
  
Ray; Awww poor Kai, really he is always a victim in you're stories.  
  
Kai: yeah and we are always fucking each others asses off!?!  
  
Ray; Well I don't mind ... =  
  
Kai: Hnn  
  
Tasz: Uhhh yeah okay but let's keep the opinions to the readers okay.  
  
There Chappie 3 ... finally lol hehhehehehe hope ya liked it ... and if you did pleaz review ;D ... Thanx!!!  
  
xXx  
  
TASZ 


	4. Chapter Four

**Damn World**

Â hito! Thanx for reviewing and sorry sorry sorry for the delay of this chappie!?!?! - Well I won't let ya sweet ppl wait, hope u all like it!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it okay, just the fucked up Rick!!!

Tasz; Hi my backy!

Ray: Â!!!

Tasz: you're in a good mood, aren't ya?

Ray: Hai!

Tasz: Gonna talk Japanese the whole time or is English an option too

Ray: Iie!

Tasz: Whatever!

**Chapter FourThe morning after**

He took a towel and made it wet, then he stumbled back to Ray and lay next to him cuz the sitting was a little tough. He gently turned Ray around and cleaned him with the tears burning in his eyes.

'I'm so sorry, my sweet Neko! Kai said as he couldn't control his tears anymore, Ray tried to turn around and looked at Kai.

/ O my gosh he looks so hopeless, so sweet. He isn't the cold bastard he is a sweet innocent child. / Ray got a little smile on his face and pulled Kai closer to him.

'It's okay, I fine now and.... u? Ray said pushing Kai's chin up so he would look at him. Kai got a forced smile on his face and buried himself in Ray's chest again.

Kai and Ray stayed like that for a few more minutes and then Kai got his straights back, not only his straight but his cold self too. He gently pushed Ray away and stood up, looking down at Ray. He bent over, his hand placed on Ray's back and then other under Ray's legs. He lifted Ray from the bed and carried him to the bathroom.

He kicked the door open and gently placed Ray in the bathtub, he turned on the hot water and then the cold. He looked at Ray and then turned around and closed the door behind him.

Ray laid back his head and relaxed, he let the water massage his burn places and pained body.

Kai got of all the sheets and made a big pile of laundry, he got some new and clean sheets out of the closet and placed it on the beds. When Kai was done he cleaned himself with a nearby towel and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were blue, he had a black eye, a torn lip and his hair looked like shit.

Ray was so tired that he wanted to go and have some sleep but he didn't want to come out and go back to the bedroom.

'I don't wanna clean this mess, I don't wanna think about it and I don't wanna get out of this bath coz it helps me relax a little'. Ray said to himself while he shifted a little but he immediately got a discomfort look on his face cuz of the pain. He lay back again and closed his eyes as he tried to think of nice things.

Kai sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and took Ray's brush, he gently brushed his hair and got it back in place with gel. He looked a lot better with his hair back in place but still he had a black eye and the upcoming bruises.

Ray finally got out of the tub and dried himself carefully. He tied the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror to brush his teeth. He looked up and saw a little cut above his eyebrow and two or three little bruises. Ray sighed and placed the tooth paste on his brush.

Kai sighed deeply and walked to the closet, he stopped to hear the rain drops fall on the window. He loved that sound, suddenly his whole life flashed before his eyes and after a minute of flashbacks Kai fell to the ground. He grabbed his head tightly and shook it while he said "no".

Ray spit out the water with toothpaste and turned around. The pain was back again, he saw the pictures of Kai flashing in front of his eyes. Ray quickly pressed his hands against his eyes and got on his knees.

'No, go away!' Ray sneered at the images.

Kai got on his feet and pulled out his favourite coat, it was a long black coat, it looked like one of a vampire (a/n you know the one that Neo, Matrix, and Blade wear! Have one myself, I love it!!! Wait ... mine is not leather -" .. Kai's it :D lol) He quickly wrote something down and walked out of the bedroom, he placed the little piece of paper on the door and walked out of the hotel room.

Ray just walked out of the bathroom and saw the last piece of Kai's black coat.

'Kai wait!' Ray yelled but Kai was gone and he smacked the door behind him. Ray clenched his hand and then got on his knees again but this time to cry.

/ I know that Ray needs me now but I just need to be alone for a sec. / Kai thought as he walked to the elevator and pushed the button. 'Hnn, better get myself a room too' Kai mumbled as he stepped in the elevator.

Ray whipped away the tears and ran to the note on the door, he grabbed it and read it.

Ray

I need to be alone, I'll be back soon

don't worry and I have my phone with me

if you need me, call me!

Gomen - nasai!

Aishitera, watashi koibito

Kai

Ray smiled and looked out of the window, he wanted to walk in the bedroom but he didn't dare to. He was afraid of seeing the blood again and.........

'I have to be strong just like Kai' Ray said as he pushed the door open, Ray's eyes became wider as he looked around the room.

/ Kai.....Kai cleaned it all up!?! How....how sweet of him! / Ray walked in and stood next to Kai's bed, a single tear rolled down as he gently let his fingers explore the sheets.

'I'm......I'm so sorry' Ray said as he sat down on the floor coz he just couldn't sit on the bed.

Kai was at the desk but there was no one there, he nervously pressed the button for the second time and coldly looked around. Then finally a young woman came, she had blond hair, blue eyes and a beautiful necklace white little diamantes. Kai just couldn't get his eyes of the nice piece of shining diamante, the girl laughed and explained that her boyfriend gave it to her.

'Hnn, I want a room'. Kai said back not interested, she noticed the mood Kai was in but still decided to ask something.

'You already checked in a few days ago so why do you want another room'. She asked daring while playing with her diamante gift. Kai looked at her if he was about to kill her and then grinned.

'I didn't know that you dumb assed bitches could remember something like that, especially when your blond too'. Kai said with a little arrogant look on his face.

The girl was blown away by his answer but she was not about give it up yet, she opened her mouth but before she could see something Kai continued bringing her down.

'How did a whore like you, get in a place like this, looking at a man like me. I'm already taken so stop staring and do you fucking job! Ohh sorry I forgot that you're no longer a damn prostitute but now a fucked up little girl with no brains, who is sitting behind her fancy desk smiling at the lifeless pieces of shit that walk in here! Now give me a good room that is next to or in the same area as room 579, you damn WOMAN!' Kai sneered at the desk lady, she was totally upset and couldn't think anymore.

'Uhhhh sir I....uhh...have no... room' She said trembling, Kai looked at her and grabbed her diamante necklace, pulling her a little closer to him.

'You better get me a fucking room before I get back coz I know where you life, bitch!' Kai whispered in her ear, the girl was so scared that she al most cried. Kai let go as he saw a man coming their way, he looked in her eyes and placed his index finger in front of his mouth and made a 'shh' sound. She nodded and Kai left.

'What was going on, Anne?' The man asked the shocked girl, she looked at him and then shock her head. She placed everything back in order and looked back at the man.

'He was a friend of my boyfriend, it was nothing'. She said while thinking of Kai. The man walked away.

/ This is so weird I don't know him and he was very mean to me but for some odd raison I believe that he didn't mean it / She typed in her computer and saw that the person before Kai had room 577, she got up and asked someone to fill her in. She ran to the elevator and went up.

Ray was very, very tired and he just had to sleep so he walked out of the room and lay down on the sofa.

Anne stood in front of room 577 and knocked on the door, a tall man opened the door and smiled at her.

'Oh Hello sir but there has been a little mistake I gave you the wrong room, you see I had to give you room 477 not 577'. She tried to sound convincing and smiled nervously. 'Don't be nervous it's okay, we were unpacking but it's no problem just give us a few minutes'. The tall guy said laughing. 'Ohh thank you sir thanks a lot'. Anne said smiled and she handed over the key of number 477 and got back the key of 577.

Ray jumped up as he heard the thunder, a flash was to be seen and Ray quickly grabbed a pillow. He hated thunder.

Kai walked over the street and he saw a flash as well, he looked up and then turned around.

/ Ray hates thunder I must go back and be their for him. / Kai walked back to the hotel.

Anne was back at her desk and looked at the door, she saw a dark figure walking in and it was Kai. She got out the forms that he had to fill in and waited for him to get to the desk, he was soaking wet and she saw the bruises. She didn't dare to look at him before coz he was yelling at her but now she saw the bruises.

Kai knew that the bruises had become worse coz they were a bit itchy, he looked up and looked at himself in the mirror behind Anne. They were getting blue and purple, he sighed and filled in the papers while he buried his face in them.

Anne was the only one with a clear view at the bruises and she was surprised.

/ They are big and there're many why didn't I see them before, he has a black eyes, he has a torn up lip and his cheeks are a different colour, they are blue with purple. / Anne was thinking about Kai while she looked at him, Kai noticed and he lifted his head so he would look in her eyes.

Kai could feel everything burn, his back was so badly hurt that he couldn't stand straight.

A young man that stood behind Kai was fooling around with his girlfriend, he tried to kiss her but she turned away so they were 'playing' some kind of game. The girl playfully pushed her boyfriend and he stepped back, he stepped between Kai's feet and his elbow touched Kai's back. Normally Kai wouldn't have felt it but now his face showed his terrible pain.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt, ya'. The man said as he placed his hand on Kai's back, Kai was done filling in the paper and he dropped the pen. The man smiled and then looked puzzled as he redrawn his hand. It was sticky and he noticed that there was blood on it, the mans face was pale and the girl let out a little scream.

Anne jumped up to see, she was shocked. 'You are beaten up, aren't ya?' She said to Kai holding the key firm in her hand. Kai looked shocked and gathered all of his energy, he grabbed the key and ran in the elevator that was about to close.

Kai sighed as the doors were closed, he looked to his side and there was an old lady. He looked angry and then turned away.

'Don't be afraid, young lad' She said, smiling and she got out a picture. 'You like my son, he is a nice boy and so are you, I can see it in your eyes, and you're just hiding it from the rest of the world aren't ya?' She showed Kai the picture, Kai was shocked, she held a photo of him and Ray in her hand.

'What the....' Kai backed away from the old lady and she laughed, the doors went open and the old lady got out. As the doors closed she grinned and opened her mouth.

'Protect what you love, love is powerful, you're powerful, Kai, my boy'. She said as she threw in the picture, Kai was shocked, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were twice their size.

'How.....how.......' Kai mumbled as he picked up the picture of him and Ray.

Tasz; man, my fingers hurt. thinks of her crappy English "

Ray: Great, but who is the old lady?

Tasz: That is for me to know and for u to guess.

Ray: Hnn

Tasz: evil

Well ppl!!??!?! Do ya wanna know who she was or what is gonna happen??? Well if you do then push the button!!! Pleazzz!!! Just pretend that Kai or Ray is that button and I'm sure ya wanna push them!!! -

LUV

TASZ


	5. Chapter Five

**Damn World**

**OKAY!!!**

I didn't change anything to this chapter ;D its been written sooo long ago :P so sorry for the dumb mistakes you might find and just scroll down at the song XD .. unless ya wanna read it  Seeya!!!

**TASZ**

Haiya folks!!! Thankies for reviewing, I don't have much time so next time I'll thank all of YOU!!! Everyone that ever reviewed Damn World Thanx ppl!!!

Disclaimer: Pfff I don't own Beyblade! But do own that fcking Rick! And the little old lady, heheheh and Anne, come to think of it a lot is mine………..Muwhahahahahahha………..hehehe

Tasz: hey my backy! .

Ray: Yeah sure just go on!

Tas: O.o uhhh okay

Kai: hnnnn well……..

Tas: okay okay relax

**Chapter fiveLove?**

'Protect what you love, love is powerful, you're powerful, Kai, my boy'. She said as she threw in the picture, Kai was shocked, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were twice their size.

'How…..how…….' Kai mumbled as he picked up the picture of him and Ray. 'First of all how did that lady get the picture and second Ray and I are never in pictures together. Only with the whole team or whatever.' Kai watched the picture and then suddenly it fired up and crumbled up, Kai let go and looked at the burning piece of paper. 'Damn!'

Kai quickly pushed the button for floor 4, coz he just passed floor 3 and the lady got out on floor 2. He jumped out of the elevator and ran to the stairs and got to floor 2, he searched everywhere but he had to go to his room coz his whole body hurts.

Kai walked out of the elevator and walked to room 579 because he had to go to Ray top protect him. He opened the door and looked surprised at Ray who was behind the door standing there with a pillow in his hand and his eyes wide open.

'I'm sorry Ray, are you okay?' He asked gently touching Ray's cheek, Ray looked at Kai in disbelieve and then hugged him tightly. Kai clenched his teeth and tightly closed his eyes of the pain that went through his body, Ray noticed and backed away.

'Sorry!' Ray quickly said, Kai smiled and walked over to the couch. 'What happened here Ray, you look shocked or something?' Kai asked while placing his hand next to him in a way to say come and sit next to me, Ray'.

'Well there was an old lady that looked like my mom but then in an older version. She showed me picture of us……..then she said that I should take care of you and trust you. Love is powerful but caring. You're caring, Ray. And she was gone, she walked away and I looked at the picture, I wanted to say something…….she was gone. Then picture…………it just burned!' Ray said with waving his hands in the air trying to make it more dramatic, Kai looked weird at Ray for his choice of words and then shock his head.

'I had the same but then in the elevator, she gave a picture to me with us on it but we never took a picture of just us. We were hand in hand, we only take pictures with the two of us for in the magazines and all, or with the whole team?! Then I looked at it again and it burned, ohh and she said to me 'Protect what you love, love is powerful, you're powerful, Kai, my boy', really weird'. Kai shock his head while Ray looked at him in more disbelieve then ever.

'Yeah it's weird but let's just forget this bullshit, okay Ray?' Kai said smiling lightly and Ray nodded, Kai looked down and looked at Ray's hands and saw blood on them.

/ Ohhhh shit Ray hugged me and now there is blood on his hands, he didn't noticed, let's keep it that way. / 'Uhhh come here, Ray'. Kai said as he stood up, he walked to the bathroom and winked. Ray laughed and stood up.

'Just going wash my hands and then get something to eat'. Kai said as Ray stood next to him, he turned on the water and placed his hands under the warm water. Then he took Ray's hands, the water turned red so Kai tried to distract Ray and kissed him.

A little later Ray stopped kissing and looked at his hands, he smiled. 'Why are you washing my hands?' Kai laughed nervous but saw that the water was not red anymore and closed his eyes.

'I dunno'. He turned of the water and dried both of their hands, he placed a kiss on Ray's forehead and walked away.

'You go and get yourself ready then I'll go to my room and get changed'. Kai said as he walked over to the door. 'Your room?'

'Yeah just encase…..because of Rick, remember…….well see ya in a minute'. Kai smiled and was gone, Ray sighed. 'How can I forget'? And he got himself ready for dinner.

Kai got in his room and saw someone sitting on the couch, it was Anne, she stood up and walked over to Kai.

'You're beating up aren't ya? Well why don't you press charges against that person?' She said daring, standing in front of Kai.

'That is none if your FUCKING business, bitch! Now get out of my sight! Darn know-it-all!'. Kai yelled, Anne was a little shocked but wasn't gonna leave just like that.

'You have blood on your back , so who did this to you, the police could get you protection. Really?!' Anne said in a-I-like-you-and-I-care-for-you-kinda-tone. Kai looked her in the eye and walked over to her.

'Police protection, don't make me laugh, whore! Muwhahahahahahahahahhaha, stupid girl, you don't understand you blond fucked up bitch!' Kai sneered while grabbing her by the neck and getting out his knife.

Kai had a knife in his sleeve and Anne was scared to death. 'Leave me alone, girl, you don't understand! How dare you coming here and telling me what to do! No one can stop those people, certainly not that fucked police corps. Foolish fuck!' Kai was really angry but killing that girl was not gonna help him with his problems.

'Do you have a death wish or something coz if you do, I'll be seeing you tomorrow and I am the last thing you see, got it?' Kai let go of her neck and dragged her to the door, he looked at her one last time before throwing her out the door.

Anne fell to the floor and cried.

/ Why is he like that I'm just wanna help him, well I won't just stop here, that asshole will get some help./ Anne got up and walked to the stairs.

Kai got rid of his clothes, he looked in the bag that he took out of his and Ray's room and searched in it. He was looking for his Linkin Park cd but he could only find t.A.T.u. He walked over to the stereo and placed the cd in place.

Pushed the button a few times and finally reached number 07, he heard a door and quickly ran to the bathroom.

He got a towel and made it wet while he then quickly cleaned the blood of his back. Ray knocked on the door.

'Kai……..Kai……..are you ready?' Ray said softly, Kai yelled back that he was on his way.

His back was cleaned and he ran to the door, he opened it and his mouth was hanging open. Ray was standing in front of him with blue baggy pants with his black shoes, a blue tight tank top with a purple 1 on it and a dark blue blouse hanging loose on his tender body.

Ray laughed and placed his finger under Kai's chin and pushed it up. 'Can I come in?' 'Yeah …..you always, hehehe'. Kai said as he got out of the way.

'I'll be ready in a minute'. Kai said as he searched in his bag for clothes, Ray walked over to the stereo and pushed play.

A nice tune with a good beat got out of the speakers, two high voices were heard. Ray picked up the box and read how the number was called and laughed, the name was Malchik gay.

Kai became to sing softly and high with the girls of t.A.T.u as he walked over to Ray.

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Handsome

Tender

Soft

Why do you look right through me

Thinking

"No"

I can't deny my feelings

Growing string

I try to keep believing

Dreaming on

And every time I see you

I crave more

I wanna pull you closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

But you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you pleaz

Stay with me

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Malchik Gay

Choking

Back emotion

I try to keep on hoping

For a way;

A reason for us both to

Come in

I long for you to hold me

Like a boyfriend …does

And though my dream is

Slowly fading

I wanna be the object

Object

Object

Object

Of you passion, but it's hopeless

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you pleaz

Stay with me

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you pleaz

Stay with me

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you pleaz

Stay with me

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

I can be

All you need

Won't you pleaz

Stay with me

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Apologies, might-have-been's

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Can't erase what I feel

Malchik Gay Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Malchik Malchik Gay

Malchik Gay

Ray laughed at the way Kai sang to him, so high and all. Kai hugged Ray and kissed. 'Are you hungry or is it not that bad?' Kai said giggling a bit, Ray smiled. 'Dinner can wait'.

The stereo went to the next number, a romantic one, Kai and Ray loved this one. Ray laid his arms around Kai's neck and Kai placed his arms around Ray's waist. Ray's head was on Kai's shoulder and Kai's head was on Ray's head.

The song was English but with Russian pieces in it. A very good song!!! (A/n** PEOPLE** I couldn't find the text and my comp doesn't have Russian words and all sooooo I have it scanned but that you can't see on Anyways if ya want the song mail me or go find it yourself, hehehehehe. It's t.A.T.u with stars. Mail me and I'll send you the scanned song A.S.A.P…okay? Good -)

As the song finished Ray popped his head up and smiled loving. 'I love you so much, Kai'. Kai smiled back and kissed Ray. 'And you know that I love you too, never forget!'.

They just stood there for a couple more minutes till they heard a sounds in the bedroom, Kai walked towards the room and opened the door slowly with Ray behind him. Kai's mouth dropped open and he was shocked………..

TBC???

Tasz: Pffffffffffffff my fingers hurt again

Ray: Wowww 7 pages!

Tasz; YEAHHH a record……..on no wait it isn't……. wait..uh whatever!!!

Ray: hehehehehhe

Kai: hnn whatever

Well hope you people liked it send me a mail if ya want the song, okay?! Pleaz review and tell what you thought but not too much flames pleazzz!!!??? And then I mean about my spelling and all. Thanks peeps!!!!!!!

See ya!!!

TASZ


End file.
